Bleach Rumble
by HurricaneDiablo
Summary: The most amazing beat down of the bleach charecters!
1. Chapter 1

Bleach Rumble

Disclaimer:I do not own bleach,never have and never will

Hosted by my OC…Dante J.

Welcome to Bleach Rumble where you the viewers get to pick our contestants

Once a chapter, at the end of a chapter I will post a vote for new contestants on who you want to see beat the crap out of each of doesn't that sound fun?, and by popular demand whoever gets voted the most will fight in a death match, the first contestants I can think of will be put down for you to vote so…

Ulquiorra Cifer

Grimmjow Jaggerjack (can't spell his name and is too lazy to look it up)

Who will win?

Find out in the next chapter and plz review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach and if I did it would be like this xD

(Credits To dragonichero18 for the fight scene)

DanteJ: Ok, for our first fight is Ulquiorra vs. Grimmjow

DanteJ: *revives Grimmjow and Ulquiorra* ok sup guys

Grimmjow: what the hell do you want pissant?

Ulquiorra: what trashy excuse do you have for reviving me?

DanteJ: -_- anyway you too are going to beat the crap out of each other ^. ^

Grimmjow: Sure Ulquiorra will be cake

Ulquiorra: Grimmjow don't be such a fool we both know I'd win

Grimmjow: ORLY?

Ulquiorra: I'm not going to respond to trashy insults in a sad attempt to provoke me to fight such a trashy battle against a trashy opponent

DanteJ: wow that was deep so are you guys going to kill each other or not?

Ulquiorra: Hmph fine

Grimmjow: let's do this

DH18: Pause! (Freeze frame) Thank you, now then before we get into the actual battle let's take a look at the statistics of each fighter shall we?

Grimmjow: Height 6' 1" || Weight 176 lbs || Special Skill: Hand to hand combat

Ulquiorra: Height 5' 6 ½" || Weight 121 lbs || Special Skill: High speed regeneration

Hmm, from the looks of it, Ulquiorra has a good chance of being thrown since not only is he lighter than Grimmjow, but Grimmjow excels at hand to hand combat on the other hand unless Grimmjow completely blows apart Ulquiorra, he'll regenerate his injuries.

In any case let's get started

_**The Battle**_

Grimmjow charges forward with blinding speed for a punch only for Ulquiorra to casually pull out his fist and jab him in the jaw sending Grimmjow flying backwards.

"Pathetic," Ulquiorra comments.

"It's not over yet," Grimmjow glares cracking his neck and rubbing his jaw. He charges straight at Ulquiorra and draws his sword as he attempts to make a slash, Ulquiorra blocks with the side of his hand and then fires a cero at Grimmjow before Sonidoing away. As Grimmjow bleeds from his shoulder and the scar inflicted upon him by Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho he growls and shouts, "Grind! Pantera!"

Ulquiorra knows that he'll be outmatched in just his sealed form, so sighing he draws out his sword, "Bind, Murcielago."

Grimmjow begins by attacking Ulquiorra head on, rushing at him with blinding speed. The 4th Espada Sonidos behind him and says, "Cero Oscuras!" Grimmjow is exceedingly injured by Ulquiorra's attack. Ulquiorra begins to mock him, "All those injuries and I don't even have a scratch. What's the matter you said I would be 'cake'," Ulquiorra then prepares to charge up another Cero Oscuras, but Grimmjow uses his dart attack an actually manages to inflict damage upon Ulquiorra, severe damage. Ulquiorra sighs and regenerates, "You just don't know when to quit," he lets dark reiatsu flow out from around him, "Resurreccion, Segunda Etapa," Grimmjow looks on with horror

_**The Winnah**_

As Ulquiorra's reiatsu flares up upon entering his second form as space begins to distort. Since Aizen was not around Ulquiorra had blatantly ignored the rule about releasing his Resurreccion beneath the dome. Or it could've been just because he wanted to win/not die. Regardless, Ulquiorra's reiatsu alone was completely distorting the space around Las Noches, so much so that, whereas the movie twister had caused a cow to go flying, a random Gillian had been swept up into the air. Unfortunately gravity was not kind in to Ulquiorra in this instance and when his reiatsu stopped flaring the Gillian fell…right on top of him

Grimmjow blinked in disbelief as Ulquiorra didn't get out from underneath the menos, "Did…Did I win?"

_DH18: I hope you can figure out the rest from here. Basically, Ulquiorra doesn't have the physical strength to lift a gillian from off of him_

_AND PLZZZZZZ Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach and I never will

DanteJ: Welcome to another chapter of Bleach Rumble!

DanteJ:*revives Ulquiorra and Yammy*

DanteJ: how are you guys feeling?

Yammy: Hungry

Ulquiorra: I see you've revived me again for another one of your trashy series?

DanteJ: ORLY if it's so trashy then what about this video of you caramelldancen*shows video*

Ulquiorra: O.O you wouldn't dare!

DanteJ: just say my series is awesome and I'll take it back

Ulquiorra: Never!

Yammy: got any food?

Ulquiorra:*B-slaps yammy*shut up yammy, this isn't the time to act like a fat 40-yr old man who is too lazy to get up after playing 4 hours of World of Warcraft because they have nothing better to do in their lives.

DanteJ: How, that was deep

Yammy: T.T are we going to fight or what!?

DanteJ: Ok we have a participant, Ulquiorra what about you?

Ulquiorra:fine but as you can see Yammy can't beat me mainly because of our rank differen

Yammy: you wouldn't be saying that if I released my sword

Ulquiorra: Hmph let's fight already then.

DanteJ: OK lets Begin!

Ulquiorra-4th espada,2 zanpaktou releases and a green cer

Yammy-10th espada, 1 sword release making him the Cero espada

Now this fight will be taking place on the Sokoyoku hill

Begin!

Ulquiorra charges a cero with his finger pointed at yammy but yammy not having much brain power decides to run at Ulquiorra in a attempt to ram Ulquiorra but fails as he gets blasted off the Sokoyoku hill and falls on Captain Mayuri

Captain Mayuri: the hell...I'll kill you now and dissect you!

Yammy: ORLY?

Ulquiorra is stand on the hill watching yammy get paralyzed to where he is standing

Yammy: Damn…Damn you!

Captain Mayuri: Bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizou

Yammy:O…M…G…

Captain Mayuri: Kill Him...

Mayuri's bankai releases the swords in its chest and rams yammy full of holes

Captain Mayuri: Weakling…*summons bankai back into sheath and drags yammy to his lab*

Ulquiorra: I guess I win then

DanteJ:*opens a garganta next to Ulquiorra*wth? That's sooo unfair all because you pushed yammy's fat ass off this hill now he's going to look ugly if I revive him again…

Ulquiorra: I win either way *opens a garganta to hell*Goodbye Trash

Well Yammy got PWNED by mayuri, Go figure, Plz review and decide who is going to fight next on Bleach Rumble!

DanteJ:*disappears in dark smoke*

REVIEW Ulquiorra Demands it!

Ulquiorra: no I don't trash…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer2: Me no own-y bleach DOH

DanteJ: Hello! And welcome to Bleach Rumble XD

Now this fight is between 2 and 3 espada Barragan and Tia Halibel

So guys how are you?

Halibel: Shouldn't I be dead? I swear Aizen just killed me…

Barragan: Bow before me pitiful human!

DanteJ: Excuse me? I'm not human smartass

Halibel: then what are you?

DanteJ: I'm 2/5 demon, 2/5 ArchAngel and 1/5 Demi God thx u Very much

Barragan: The only god here is me!

Halibel: Get a room you wannabe god

Barragan: Silence underling!

DanteJ: Barragan leave Halibel only she so awesome you look look like something I'd see in a garbage can

Barragan: you…!

DanteJ: Enough talk this fight is for UltraWolfie-dono so barragan you and Halibel get to beat the crap outta each other ^.^

Barragan: Hmph this won't even be worth my time

Halibel: if you had any left .

DanteJ: Ok you guys are fighting in….some random deserted island! Begin!

Halibel draws her sword and clashes furiously with barragan who is blocking as fast as he could. Barragan then threw his axe at Halibel but missed Halibel took this advantage and made 2 big fists out of water and says Falcon Punch! Halibel sends Barragan flying but he gets his footing back and gets his axe to use his Resserection (srry can't spell it)

Rot Arrogante! After barragan used his release he tried to make Halibel slow down but she was moving at high speed sonidos so he couldn't track her then was able to cut off his left arm "haha you sucker!" but much to halibel's surprise he grew it back "Of course he can regenerate, guess I got no choice" "Attack Tiburon" Halibel then started charging a cero and fired it after she sonidoed behind him and completely oblirated him "Yay I win" and there you have it barragan got pwned by the wonderful Halibel! That's all for now so PLEASE review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer3: Me no owning bleach T.T

DanteJ: hi…welcome to bleach rumble…

Aizen: what wrong? Is that cut across the chest I gave you bothering?

Chuck Norris: Hey I'm awesome!

DanteJ: yes I know and Aizen is a girl

Aizen: excuse me?

DanteJ: shut up I'm not in the mood anyway Today the fight will be between Aizen the ex-soul reaper vs. the best martial artist in the universe Chuck Norris!

Chuck Norris: Cuz im awesome!

Aizen: Hmph you'll die in seconds…

DanteJ: yeah right the fight will take place at….Fake kurakara town Begin!

Chuck Norris runs up at Aizen and delivers several punches to his face (like Grimmjow to ichigo) for 10 minutes until Aizen found an opening and tried to cut off his leg but for some odd reason he had cut a building

Chuck Norris: OH SHIT

Aizen still standing there (trying to look godly and stuff) sonidoed onto another building but to his surprise he had sonidoed right into chuck Norris's fist

Aizen: WTF

Chuck Norris: Oh yeah feel the power of chuck Norris!

Aizen then decided to end this

Aizen: I'll kill you! Shatter Kyouka Suigetsu

Chuck Norris closed him eyes and started punching Aizen in the nuts furiously "Now it's time to end this"…Chuck Norris's fist started to glow and then "Falcon Punch"!

Aizen just got falcon Punched into the sun.


End file.
